For temporary and particularly emergency problems such as surgery, or holding a potential transplant patient until a natural heart is available, there is a need for simple equipment in a hospital that can be quickly connected to the patient without surgical intervention and that can provide bypass time to the patient.
The present invention provides for a quick and a relatively simple way for providing assistance to the heart and its operation. The present invention allows for the access of the left atrium as well as the right atrium simultaneously, or separately, depending on the needs of the patient and the determinations of the physician.